The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to bone removal tools and more particularly, but not exclusively, to tools that change an effective diameter of a bore in bone.
It is known that during various arthroscopic procedures drilling of a bore is required within a bone of a patient. In many occasions the bore may need to have portions having various diameters. Enlarged diameters may be needed for one or more surgical procedures such as, for example, insertion of an anchor, administration of a drug or biologicals, insertion of a graft and insertion of an implant in AVN treatment procedures.
In other examples, in various arthroscopic procedures e.g., rotator cuff repair and hip labrum replacement, an anchor is inserted into the bone in order to reattach injured tissue. Different drilling tools are employed in order to drill a bore having predetermined dimensions.
Drilling tools are also used for insertion of biological material or providing for bone bleeding to induce cartilage healing.